Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure for a motorcycle which is disposed between a head pipe and a seat.
Description of Related Art
A fuel tank of a motorcycle has been known in which an upper side and outer lateral sides of the fuel tank are covered with a tank cover (e.g., WO2013/179703). In such a motorcycle, since the fuel tank is not exposed to the outside, the fuel tank does not need to be produced as a design component for good appearance, and therefore, the degree of freedom in designing the fuel tank improves. Specifically, the fuel tank can be formed in a complicated shape by joining a plurality of members.
A cylindrical filler port is provided at an upper portion of the fuel tank. In the case of forming a fuel tank by joining a plurality of members, it is difficult to form a cylindrical body having a high degree of roundness. In addition, mounting of a tank cover for covering an upper portion of the fuel tank including the cylindrical body has been also a problem.